gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Targaryenarmee
4 5 6 7 8 |Art = Armee |Hauptsitz = Königsmund |Treue = Haus Targaryen |Gegründet = , Astapor |Erloschen = , Königsmund |Gründer = Daenerys Targaryen |Status = Aufgelöst |Oberhaupt = *{Daenerys Targaryen} *Grauer Wurm |Ehemalige Mitglieder = *{Daenerys Targaryen} *Grauer Wurm *Daario Naharis *{Jorah Mormont} *{Barristan Selmy} *Tyrion Lennister *{Qhono} |Streitmacht = Vor der Invasion von Westeros *8.000 Unbefleckte *2.000 Zweitgeborene *ca. 100.000 Dothraki Nach der dritten Schlacht von Winterfell *ca. 4.000 Unbefleckte *unbekannte Anzahl an Dothraki |Waffen = Vor der Invasion von Westeros *3 Drachen Nach der Schlacht vor Drachenstein *1 Drache }} Die Targaryenarmee, auch Daenerys Targaryens Armee genannt, bildete sich um das Jahr . Am Anfang wurde diese durch die 8.000 Mann starken Unbefleckten gebildet. Angeführt wurde die Armee von Daenerys Targaryen, die mit Hilfe ihrer Armee die Sklavenbucht befreien konnte. Während der Belagerung von Yunkai sicherte sich Daenerys zudem auch die Unterstützung der Zweitgeborenen. Nach der Eroberung von Meereen konnte sich Daenerys, dank ihrer Armee, als Königin der Stadt halten. Während der Abwesenheit Daenerys' in Meereen schaffte sie es die Dothraki auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Als sie zurückkehrte stellte sie mit den Unbefleckten und den Dothraki die größte Armee aller bekannten Fraktionen. In einer großangelegten Invasion konnte sich die Armee gegen die Weißen Wanderer, mit Unterstützung der Häuser des Nordens und des Grünen Tals, darunter auch die Häuser Stark und Arryn, als auch gegen Cersei Lennisters Armee und Flotte in der Schlacht um Königsmund behaupten. Nach dem Mord an Daenerys Targaryen löste sich ihre Armee auf. In der Serie Staffel 3 Daenerys reist von Qarth nach Astapor, um Unbefleckte anzuheuern. Sie bietet dem Meister Kraznys mo Nakloz einen ihrer Drachen gegen 8.000 Unbefleckte und alle jungen Rekruten. Der Handel findet statt und Daenerys' erster Befehl lautet, alle Meister und Aufseher zu töten, Kinder zu verschonen und Sklaven zu befreien. Daenerys erklärt ihre Unbefleckten zu freien Menschen, worauf die Armee sie als Befreierin und Führerin anerkennt und ihr fortan folgt. Während des Marsches nach Yunkai befiehlt Daenerys ihrer Armee aus Unbefleckten einen militärischen Befehlshaber zu wählen und frei entscheiden zu können welche zukünftigen Namen sie tragen wollen. Sie entscheiden sich für die Namen, die ihnen die Meister gegeben hatten, da es auch die Namen waren, die sie während ihrer Befreiung trugen. Zum militärischen Befehlshaber der Unbefleckten wird Grauer Wurm gewählt. Die Zweitgeborenen werden von den Weisen Herren von Yunkai bezahlt für sie, im Konflikt mit Daenerys Targaryen, zu kämpfen. Daenerys bittet die Anführer der Söldner zu sich, um sie zu überzeugen zu sich überzulaufen. Jedoch haben die Anführer Mero und Prendahl na Ghezn das Gold der Sklavenhändler schon angenommen, nur der Leutnant Daario Naharis zeigt vor allem Interesse an Daenerys selbst. Jorah Mormont weißt daraufhin, dass die Zweitgeborenen schon unter besseren Bedingungen geflohen sind. Die Söldner entgegneten, dass sie aber auch unter schlechteren Umständen gewonnen haben. Um eine ungewisse Schlacht zu vermeiden bestimmen die Söldnerführer später, dass einer von ihnen Daenerys ermorden soll, um den Gegener führungslos zu machen. Die Wahl fällt auf Daario. Dieser will Daenerys aber nicht umbringen, da er, wie er sagt für Schönheit kämpft. Er tötet seine Vorgesetzten und läuft mit den Zweitgeborenen zu Daenerys über. Der Bund von Unbefleckten und Zweitgeborenen nimmt die Sklavenstadt Yunkai ohne große Verluste ein. Staffel 4 Nachdem Daenerys Targaryen die Sklavenstädte Astapor und Yunkai erobert und die Sklaven befreit hat, macht sie sich mit ihrer Armee auf den Weg nach Meereen. Die Kunde vom Eroberungszug der Targaryenarmee ist bereits zur Stadt vorgedrungen. Zur Demoralisierung der Armee wurde entlang der Straße nach Meereen an jeder Meile ein Kind gekreuzigt, das mit einem ausgestreckten Arm in Richtung Meereen zeigt. Vor den Toren der Stadt angekommen, wird Daenerys bereits durch die Bewohner der Stadt (zumeist Sklaven und ihre Meister) empfangen, die an den Mauern stehen. Sie wird durch den Meister Oznak zo Pahl zum Zweikampf herausgefordert, den Daario Naharis in ihrem Namen austrägt. Daario gewinnt den Zweikampf und tötet Oznak. Im Anschluss daran hält Danerys eine flammende Rede, die an die Sklaven von Meereen gerichtet ist. Nach Abschluss ihrer Rede lässt Daenerys ihre Katapulte auffahren, die hölzerne Behälter mit den Fesseln der befreiten Sklaven über die Mauern schießen. Angeführt von Grauer Wurm unternimmt ein Sturmtrupp die Infiltrierung der Stadt über die Abwasserkanäle. Dort trifft der Trupp auf Sklaven, die bereit zum Aufstand sind. Sie werden durch Grauer Wurm und sein Gefolge mit Waffen versorgt, so dass der Angriff auf die Sklavenmeister beginnen und Daenerys als neue Herrscherin über die große Pyramide eingesetzt werden kann. Daenerys ordnet eine Vergeltungsaktion für die 163 gekreuzigten Kinder an und kurz darauf werden 163 Sklavenmeister entlang der Straßen Meereens gekreuzigt. Staffel 5 Daenerys entscheidet sich dazu, zunächst in Meereen zu bleiben und zu regieren. Das liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass es ihr an Schiffen mangelt, um ihr Gefolge und ihre Armee nach Westeros zu bringen. Doch die unerfahrene Königin muss schnell lernen, dass es mehr benötigt als nur eine Armee, um eine eroberte Stadt unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Söhne der Harpyie greifen die Patrouillen der Unbefleckten an, überfallen Daenerys Männer in Bordellen und Wirtshäusern und töten einheimische Unterstützer. Mögliche Unterstützer unter den alten Meistern Meereens hat Daenerys voreilig kreuzigen lassen. Zuerst antwortet Daenerys mit Gewalt, lässt die große Bronzeharpyie auf der Pyramide stürzen und schickt ihre Unbefleckten auf die Jagd nach den Partisanen, mit wenig Erfolg. Um die Situation zu beruhigen, öffnet sie die Kampfarenen wieder. Doch dort fallen die Söhne der Harpyie in großer Zahl über die Zuschauer und die Wachen her, um Daenerys zu töten. Nur durch das Auftauchen Drogons wird Daenerys gerettet, denn der Drache lenkt die Harpyiensöhne ab, tötet zahllose und fliegt mit Daenerys davon. Meereen und die Targaryenarmee sind damit vorerst führungslos. Staffel 6 Meereens Führung liegt in Daenerys Abwesenheit in den Händen von Grauer Wurm, Missandei und Tyrion Lennister. Grauer Wurm übernimmt die Rolle des militärischen Befehlshabers und Tyrion Lennister die des Statthalters. Letzterer handelt einen Pakt mit den Sklavenmeistern von Yunkai und Astapor aus. Nachdem sich Jorah und Daario nach Vaes Dothrak geschlichen haben, um Daenerys zu retten entscheidet sie sich nicht mit ihnen zu gehen sondern zu versuchen die Dothraki für sich zu gewinnen. Jorah und Daario werden zur Vorbereitung in ihren Plan eingeweiht. Als sich die Khals mit ihren Blutreitern zum Khalar Vezhven zusammenfinden, um über das Schicksal von Daenerys zu entscheiden, wird sie ihnen im Tempel der Dosh Khaleen vorgeführt. Nach einer kurzen Debatte der Khals erzählt sie ihnen, dass sie nichts tun wird für das sie sich entscheiden. Denn keiner der Khals könne mehr erreichen als kleine Dörfer zu überfallen, Frauen zu vergewaltigen und Pferde zu stehlen. Sie dagegen könne die Dothraki wirklich führen und werde es daher tun. Da die Khals dies niemals hinnehmen würden, steckt sie den Tempel in Brand und tötet alle Anwesenden damit. Als sich der Tempel in einen gigantischen Scheiterhaufen verwandelt, eilen die Dothraki aus der umliegenden Stadt herbei und werden Zeuge, wie Daenerys unverletzt aus den meterhochen Flammen tritt. Daraufhin verneigen sich die fassungslosen Menschen, darunter die Dosh Khaleen, vor ihr und erkennen sie damit als ihre Herrscherin an. Währenddessen brechen die Sklavenmeister den Pakt von Tyrion und greifen Meereen überraschend mit einer Armada von Kriegsschiffen an. Ein gnadenloses Bombardement geht auf die Stadt nieder, während Söhne der Harpyie am Stadttor fliehende Einwohner massakrieren. Daenerys, die kurz nach Beginn des Angriffs zurückgekehrt ist, lädt drei der Sklavenmeister zu einer Verhandlung ein. Die Sklavenmeister begrüßen es, dass Daenerys kapitulieren will. Doch sie klärt die Meister auf, dass es um deren Kapitulation geht. Ihr größter Drache Drogon erscheint und zusammen mit den anderen Drachen Viserion und Rhaegal setzt Daenerys ein Kriegsschiff in Brand. Die Armada kapituliert, die Harpyien am Tor werden von heranstürmenden Dothraki unter Führung von Daario Naharis niedergemacht. Zwei der Sklavenmeister werden von Grauer Wurm getötet, der Dritte nach Hause geschickt, um zu erzählen, was geschehen ist. Daenerys verlässt mit ihrer Armee Meereen und segelt nach Westeros. Sie befehligt Daario Naharis die Stadt, mit seinen Zweitgeborenen, für sie zu halten. Staffel 7 Daenerys landet mit ihrer Armee auf Drachenstein und beginnt von hier ihre Eroberung Westeros. Anfangs genoss die Targaryenarmee große Unterstützung in Westeros. Bevor die Häuser Tyrell und Martell gestürzt wurden unterstützten sie die Targaryens. Daenerys trifft sich mit Jon Schnee, der um ihre Mithilfe im Kampf gegen den Nachtkönig bittet, bekommt diese jedoch nicht, da er nicht das Knie vor ihr beugt. Währenddessen nehmen die Unbefleckten Casterlystein ein, was sich aber als Falle der Lennister herausstellt, da die eigentliche Armee der Lennisters Rosengarten erobert in der Zwischenzeit. Daraufhin schlägt Daenerys mit den Dothraki und Drogon das Lennister Heer in der Weite und lässt den gefangenen Soldaten die Wahl: entweder sich ihr anzuschließen oder zu sterben. In der Kammer der Bemalten Tafel schmieden Daenerys, Jon und Tyrion einen Plan, einen Untoten zu fangen und diesen Königin Cersei zu bringen, damit diese auch von der Gefahr aus dem Norden überzeugt werden kann. Daenerys ist deutlich berührt, als sich Jon bereit erklärt diesen zu fangen. Als Jon mit seinen Gefährten Jenseits der Mauer hoffnungslos verloren scheint, kommt Daenerys ihnen in letzter Sekunde zur Hilfe, verliert dabei aber ihren Drachen Viserion. Auf einem Schiff zurück nach Drachenstein kommen sich Jon und Daenerys sichtlich näher. Sie versichert Jon, gemeinsam gegen den Nachtkönig zu kämpfen. Bei den Verhandlungen in der Drachengrube handeln beide Seiten vorerst einen Waffenstillstand aus, damit der Nachtkönig besiegt werden kann. Auf Drachenstein beschließt Daenerys zusammen mit Jon und ihrer gesamten Armee in den Norden zu segeln. Staffel 8 Bei der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer verliert Daenerys einen Großteil ihrer Armee. Es sterben ungefähr die Hälfte aller Dothraki und der Unbefleckten. Als die Armee nach Drachenstein reisen will, um sich auf die Schlacht um Königsmund vorzubereiten, wird die Targaryenflotte von Euron Graufreud angegriffen. Dabei stirbt einer von Daenerys' Drachen, Rhaegal. Zusätzlich wird ihre Beraterin und beste Freundin Missandei gefangen genommen und hingerichtet. Bei der anschließenden Schlacht kann die Targaryenarmee einen Sieg davon tragen, jedoch zerstört sie dabei die komplette Stadt und tötet beinahe die gesamte Bevölkerung von Königsmund. Vor ihren Truppen hebt Daenerys den Sieg ihrer Armee hervor und erklärt Grauer Wurm zum Kommandanten all ihrer Streitkräfte, der Meister des Krieges der Königin. In ihrer Rede stellte Daenerys auch klar, dass der Krieg noch nicht gewonnen sei und erst Frieden herrschen kann wenn auch der letzte Mensch auf der Welt befreit wurde. Nach Daenerys Siegesrede vor ihrer Armee lässt sie Tyrion verhaften. Später betritt sie den Thronsaal und erblickt das erste Mal den Eisernen Thron. Jon Schnee betritt den Thronsaal ebenfalls und tötet Daenerys. Für den Mord an seiner Königin wird er zur Nachtwache geschickt. Durch Daenerys' Tod löste sich die Targaryenarmee auf. Führung thumb|266x266px|Daenerys Targaryen Daenerys Targaryen Hatte den Oberbefehl über die Targaryenarmee. Auch wenn manche Befehle grausam waren, wie die Kreuzigung der Meister aus Meereen oder das Massaker in Königsmund, war die Armee ihr immer Loyal und Treu und führte stets ihre Befehle aus. Nach der Schlacht um Königsmund gab sie mehr oder weniger den Oberbefehl an Grauer Wurm ab, den sie zum Meister des Krieges ernannte. thumb|190x190px|Grauer Wurm Grauer Wurm War Anfangs der gewählte Kommandant der Unbefleckten. Er war einer der treusten Untergebenen von Daenerys und sorgte für die Ausführung ihrer Befehle. Während der Abwesenheit Daenerys' führte er ihre Truppen provisorisch weiter. Außerdem stand er der besten Freundin von Daenerys, Missandei, sehr nahe und hatte mit dieser ein Liebesverhältnis. Nach Missandeis Hinrichtung wurde Grauer Wurm so von der Wut und dem Hass verzerrt, dass er den Startschuss zum Massaker in Königsmund gab. Er ermordete einen unbewaffneten Kommandanten der Lennisterarmee und die Armee griff daraufhin die verbleibenden Männer der Lennisters an. Nach der Schlacht wurde Grauer Wurm der Oberbefehl übertragen und zum Meister des Krieges ernannt. In den Büchern Galerie 304DaenerysArmee1.jpg|Die Armee rückt aus, nach ihrer Befreiung durch Daenerys 703 Unbefleckter 2.jpg|Die Rüstung eines Unbefleckten Siehe auch *Unbefleckte *Dothraki *Die Zweitgeborenen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete von Daenerys